Angels of Light and Darkness
by SoulreaperAlchemist
Summary: It was a regular day when they met Ateara, a mysterious girl who has fought some of the baddest villains known!on the same day they fought a new villain who is almost invincible.Ateara wants to help but can they trust her? Robin/OC/BB BTW not yaoi


**Teen Titans is the best show ever (besides FMA)! I loved this show growing up and i still do. Which is why i am proud to present to you...**

**Angels of Light and Darkness!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

It's just a normal day in the Teen Titan's tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing video games, Raven is reading a book, Robin watching Beast Boy and Cy, and Starfire is making some weird dish from her home planet in the kitchen. They caught a few criminals earlier and they were resting until they'd get another call.

"Yeah! Take that BB!" Cy yells.

"Aw c'mon! Dude that wasn't fair!" Beast Boy yells back.

"It too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Are they always this loud?" a low sweet velvet voice asks. The Titans jump up to find a girl with pale blonde hair and golden eyes. She's wearing a causal white tee and ripped blue jeans. No one saw her come in and Raven didn't even notice her presence. The girl is leaning against the door as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Whoa! Dude! Who are you?" Beast Boy yells.

"Not a threat." She replies coolly.

"How did you get in?" Robin asks.

She rolls her eyes. "Threw the door. Duh! How else could I get in?"

"If you're not a threat then why are you here?" Raven inquires still in a defensive position, like everyone else.

"Because my boss sent me, Raven."

"You know my name but I don't know yours."

The girl gasps. "Oh my! How could I forget?" Weirdly she didn't sound sarcastic like most people would. She smiled at them before saying, "I'm Ateara."

"Do you have a last name?" Cyborg inputs.

"…Last name? Mm…no. Sorry. Not that I know of." Ateara sighs deeply. "My boss has sent me here to see how you all are doing. I'm supposed to stay with you guys for a short amount of time and watch you in fights and your cooperation with each other. Sadly I am not allowed to help if needed. My boss forbids it on missions. He can be so mean sometimes…" she trails off.

It's silent until Robin breaks it with an important question. "Who is your boss?"

Ateara snaps out of her thoughts. "The Boss forbids me to tell you."

"Your boss is very…controlling." Beast Boy adds.

"Yes. Very. But I'm very lucky that he is or else I would've…never mind." She has a far off look in her eyes. "Sorry. Lost in memories." She smiles at their weird looks.

"Hmm… do we know you're boss?" _Robin and his questions, _Ateara thought.

"Yes. If fact, you do." Right as she finished the alarm went off. "Looks like you have trouble. I suggest you go now, quickly." They nodded and left the tower.

They found a Control Freak in a _Radio Shack_ reeking havoc. Ateara was there before them watching him. He didn't seem to see her even though she's leaning against a wall behind him below a bright light. How do you not see her? She's right there you idiot!

They fought like usual and Control Freak almost got away because the Teens felt awkward and nervous with her watching their every move with a hawk's eye. Not missing a thing. Weirdly during the fight something was flung at her and she didn't move. Even thought it should have hit her head it fell down on the floor inches from her. She didn't blink or flinch.

"Well," Ateara says after Control Freak is taken in. "That has to be one of the lamest and most pitiful bad guys I've seen. Have you guys fought anyone that has at least read Bad Guys 101? Or at least for the more advanced one's How To Be A Villain For Dummies?" Beast Boy falls down clutching his stomach laughing. Cyborg snickers with Starfire. "I mean seriously. Where do these guys come from? Now the Joker and Slade and Bizarro, real super villains. I've fought them all. Not alone of course."

"Wait you've fought Bizarro?" Beast boy yells. Everyone, even Raven, stares at her in shock and awe.

"Yeah." She answers in a voice as if it's nothing that she hasn't fought some of the biggest super villains to ever exist. "What?"

"You have fought Bizarro, Joker, and Slade! And you act like it's nothing!" Beast Boy screams.

"It is. To me anyways." She looks back at the shocked teens. "Well I'm going to my hotel. I'll be around if something happens." With that she disappears into the cool night air.

"Dude…she is so…cool!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yells.

"I think she's suspicious." Raven comments.

"She is a bit strange. I wonder who her boss is." Robin adds.

"Well friends it has gotten late so lets go and get sleep." Starfire rubs her eyes tiredly. They nod and head home.

…

…

…

"Hey, boss." Ateara answers her droid phone.

"How's the mission going?" her boss asks.

"Good, good. The villains are lame though. They could use a bit more practice in their combat skills. Do you think I can them a few pointers?"

"Fine. Only a little. Be sure they don't find out who you are or who I am."

"Sure thing, Boss. I'll talk to you later. Nightmare's is going to attack tonight. Hope they can handle it. Just make sure you send some one just in case-"

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. Plus I am an excellent teacher. I'm sure _he_ can."

"Well, we'll see tonight now won't we?"

…

…

…

"Titans trouble!" Robin yells at two o'clock in the morning.

"Who would be awake at this time?" Beast Boy asks rubbing his eyes.

"Who's crazy enough?" Cyborg asks aloud.

"Lets just go, get the bad guy and go back to bed!" Raven grouches.

"I agree." Robin nods his head before running out the door. "Titans go!"

…

…

…

"I don't see anyone." Beast Boy says slowly.

"Do you think he's even here?" Cy asks loosening up.

"Excuse me? He? Does a big bad villain have to be a guy? I mean, come on! Women are where it's at." a low, dark and taunting voice calls from the shadows.

"Who are you? Show us your face!" Robin calls to the darkness.

"As you wish, little boy." It teases. A dark figure plummets down and land in between the spread out Titans. The cement cracks at the impact. At first all they see is a dark lump in the round until it moves. Dark wings spread out. The feathers look sharp like knives. A teen aged looking girl in black leather jacket and pants emerged from the wings. A hood, hiding her face, covers her head. "Hello, kids. Aren't you a bit young to play with weapons? I am Nightmare's Angel, an angel from your scariest nightmares, as I like to say. Are you sure you kids wanna play?"

"Who said anything about playing? Titans go!" Robin yells running up to the villain. He throws one of his bombs but her black wings pushes it away.

"Nice try little birdie." She teases.

Cyborg uses his canon on her but she dodged it easily. Raven tried to use her powers to bind her, like with rope, but it disappeared as soon as it was a centimeter from her. Starfire had failed too.

"Is that all you kids got?" Nightmare cackled.

"No. You haven't tried me." Beast Boy said turning into a T-Rex and knocking her to the ground. She hisses at him. "Ha! You think you're so tuff!" He turns into a bear and grabs her, holding her.

"Watch it, animal baby." She screeched, hurting everyone's ears. She lunged for Beast Boy's neck but right before she could claw at him she disappeared in a flash of red. The red was unnoticeably fast. If you weren't looking close enough you'd never seen it.

"Dude… that was intense."

"Nun of our powers worked on her. She invincible to us, except for BB." Cy noted.

"That's another reason I was sent here." Ateara says coming out of the darkness an evil loathing look in her eyes. "To kill that creature."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
